


John Connor meets Harry Potter in 'White Space' [Pt2]

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Other, Parody, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: YES - Steve's Place & ViagrA eXpreSS are the same writer. As the title says. Or if you prefer, Harry Potter meets John Connor in 'White Space' Harry's story continued from 'Hermione's Meltdown, Harry's Logic'. Since the system does not seem to allow for crossovers or the name John Connor, this is a Harry Potter & John Connor characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

John Connor meets Harry Potter in  
'White Space'  
Written by  
ViagrA eXpreSS from Steve's Place

As Harry ran from Voldemort fired killing curses; John Connor was running from Skynet, uploaded into a prototype Mobil Terminator T-957-a. Skynet had decided not to send another Medal Minion to do a job it seemed only Skynet itself could do.

Suddenly all four of them Harry, John, Voldemort and the uploaded version of Skynet masquerading as a Prototype Terminator T-957-a were encompassed with a very large bluish electrical sphere, sparking electric lightning in all directions.

The next thing they knew, all four were naked and oh what a sight to make the eyes soar. Voldemort naked, was a killing curse all by it self, and the Skynet embodied T-957-a was little more than a metal endo skeleton with flashing, blood red eyes after the backlash had melted the T-957-a’s Human appearance, skin. Both had fired off each of their respective plasma bolts and killing curse just before the spherical electrical surge had taken place. During transfer the magic and plasma mixed together and back lashed, back at each other.

Voldemort’s wand and the Terminators Plasma riffle were gone as well as all their clothing, but the energy from both shots was moving at light speed for both John and Harry. They each reached out to the other to pull each other down under the shots as both shots, having mixed by then, reversed direction and passed over each other returning toward the Terminator and Voldemort respectively, at the same instant.

The impact was explosive to say the least. The Terminator’s plasma mixed with Magic returned to hit the Shynet embodied Terminator right in the head, removing Skynet's Mobil head and blowing it into several million pieces; at the same moment. Voldemort's killing curse mixed with the Plasma shot had returned to hit Voldemort square in the face, effectively removing his head from his neck, in a melted splat.

As Harry and John looked over at the respective carnage, then back and forth at each other, Harry had the forethought to ask. "Ok, where are we and what just happened?"

A fifteen year old John Connor, holding his hands over his exposed, dangling, favorite toy said. "This isn't my TV series?"

A fifteen year old Harry Potter, now holding both of his hands over his dangling one eyed python of lust, and looking around the scene said. "Yea, this isn't one of my books or any of the movies either?"

Then both of them said at the same time.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! And, someone get us some cloths, we’re feeling a bit drafty here!”

\---

The Author interrupted at this point. . .

"Its ok guys DON'T PANIC! I just thought I would bring you two together so you could eliminate each others protagonist and live happily ever after. You also both have cute bums, and everyone likes cute bums. 

And . . . well . . . I . . . I just couldn't resist having you show up naked."

\---

John ignores the bum comment but sneaks a peek at Harry's and says. "You mean Skynet is finally dead?"

Harry also ignoring the cute bum comment while looking back to check John's out, says. "You mean Voldemort is finally dead? But then, where the Hell are we?"

\---

The Author writes. . . 

"Ahh . . . Well . . . THAT . . . ! 

Well John, your TV series has been (prematurely & unfairly), TERMINATED! 

And Harry, Your books and Movies are almost finished now. All that is left for both of you is Fan Fiction; although great fun to read or even write; no one makes any money from Fan Fiction."

\---

"OHH BUGGER; not only are we standing here naked holding our important parts while looking like two teenage flashers, but we're also unemployed, YET AGAIN!" John and Harry sighed in unison still checking out each others bums. Then they turned to look at the Author and Harry muttered, "Pervert!"

"Shut up!" John bumped his shoulder into Harry's shoulder then whispered, "There's no telling what he'll make us do next! Didn't you even notice the Author's pen name? After all the running from your protagonist you have had to do, I would think you would look for exits when faced with a new environment, but you couldn't even notice this writers pen name! The writer has all the power here and anyone with a pen name like that is one to be wary of!"

Harry just huffed at that and said. "Oh trust me, I've been in a lot worse situations than this guy can come up with; Hell I've even been paired in some Fan Fictions, clad in leather with whips and chains, with none other than Draco Malfoy! *Shudders* There's only a couple of situations worse than that and I've been there too. Heh, you need to get used to this business John, if you want to make it big time!"

"Well, don't be giving him ideas; I want to be reserved for only my Tin Miss, Cameron." John embarrassingly stated.

"For Merlin's sake! All you have to worry about is a little BAD MEDAL! I have to deal with on a daily basis, a Jealous, Brain Dead, Ron, a Book-Worm, know-it-all, control freak, a Love Sick, Hormonal, Jenny, a Candy Soaked, Psychedelic Pajama Clad, Tweety-Bird-Headmaster; a Sick, Twisted, Sadistic, Perverted, Demented, and Deranged Death Eater for a Potions Master and Professor, as well as watching out for hundreds of undisciplined children, armed to the teeth with a deadly weapon, and a Ministry of Magic that wants me dead even more than Voldemort himself! Well . . . maybe the next job I get will be on some great space adventure with a mutant, multi-sex, green and pink Alien with very long tentacles."

This time John huffed and said. "I should be so lucky at least you get them alive in the first place. I have to deal with . . .”

\---

The writer interrupts yet again, before John could get up a full head of steam in retort.

"Are you two finished your little nit picking banter? You two are worse than a married couple. 

Cute buns or not; what you two need is a good spanking! I'LL BE BACK!"

\---

"Ohh, now that's just great . . . you just couldn't shut up, could you! Now he'll be back for sure and we're very likely to get that spanking, or much worse!" John exclaimed.

"ME . . . Just how is any of this my falt in the first place?" Harry quizzed.

"Well . . . Someone has to take the blame and you did call him a pervert! Now, we're stuck here in White Space, and without any cloths either! John retorted.

"So . . . What do ya want to do now then?" Harry added with a twinkling smirk while sneaking another peek at the Connor buns.

\---


End file.
